Sturmabteilung
"The Sturmabteilung? Oh no, it's back from history. But at least the Sturmabteilung couldn't get plunged by the Schutzstaffel, but instead, they could be befriended. That's how Fegelein would do to them at least..." --Su Ji-Hoon, Night of the Short Knives The Sturmabteilung (SA; German pronunciation: ˈʃtʊɐ̯mʔapˌtaɪlʊŋ (About this sound listen)), literally Storm Detachment, functioned as the original paramilitary wing of the Nazi Party (NSDAP). It played a significant role in Adolf Hitler's rise to power in the 1920s and 1930s. Its primary purposes were providing protection for Nazi rallies and assemblies, disrupting the meetings of opposing parties, fighting against the paramilitary units of the opposing parties, especially the Red Front Fighters League (Rotfrontkämpferbund) of the Communist Party of Germany (KPD), and intimidating Slavs, Romanis, trade unionists, and, especially, Jews – for instance, during the Nazi boycott of Jewish businesses. The SA were also called the "Brownshirts" (Braunhemden) from the color of their uniform shirts, similar to Benito Mussolini's blackshirts. The SA developed pseudo-military titles for its members, with ranks that were later adopted by several other Nazi Party groups, chief amongst them the Schutzstaffel (SS), which originated as a branch of the SA before being separated. Brown shirts were chosen as the SA uniform because a large number of them were cheaply available after World War I, having originally been ordered during the war for colonial troops posted to Germany's former African colonies. The SA became disempowered after Adolf Hitler ordered the "blood purge" of 1934. This event became known as the Night of the Long Knives (Die Nacht der Langen Messer). The SA continued to exist, but was effectively superseded by the SS, although it was not formally dissolved until after the Third Reich's final capitulation to the Allies in 1945. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they no longer fight against the paramilitary units of Coalition of the Red Star-aligned parties, and they no longer intimidate Slavs, Romanis, trade unionists, Jews, etc. Rise The term Sturmabteilung predates the founding of the Nazi Party in 1919. Originally it was applied to the specialized assault troops of Imperial Germany in World War I who used Hutier infiltration tactics. Instead of large mass assaults, the Sturmabteilung were organized into small squads of a few soldiers each. The first official German Stormtrooper unit was authorized on March 2, 1915. The German high command ordered the VIII Corps to form a detachment to test experimental weapons and develop tactics that could break the deadlock on the Western Front. On October 2, 1916, Generalquartiermeister Erich Ludendorff ordered all German armies in the west to form a battalion of stormtroops. They were first used during the 8th Army's siege of Riga, and again at the Battle of Caporetto. Wider use followed on the Western Front in the Spring Offensive in March 1918, where Allied lines were successfully pushed back tens of kilometers or a few miles. The DAP (Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, German Workers' Party) was formed in Munich in January 1919 and Adolf Hitler joined it in September of that year. His talents for speaking, publicity and propaganda were quickly recognized, and by early 1920 he had gained authority in the party, which changed its name to the NSDAP (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or National Socialist German Workers' Party) in February 1920, although "Socialist" was added by the party's executive committee, over Hitler's objections, to help the party appeal to left-wing workers. Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member Factions Category:Factions Category:Nazi Union Category:Organizations Category:Paramilitary Wings